


Too Close

by LeviHackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cuddling, M/M, Yes homo, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHackerman/pseuds/LeviHackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU with a big family. Levi has a little cousin he has always been close with, or perhaps to close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So i just want to give you guys some of the back story... I guess you really don't have to read this but I'd recommend it.  
> -Pops is Dot Pixis. He has 3 children Kalura, Hanji, and Erwin. Kalura married Grisha and they had Mikasa and Eren. Hanji had Levi with one of the two men (Sonny and Bean) she slept with one night on her 19th birthday. Erwin got married to Petra and they had Jean. Petra died in a car crash when she was 39. Levi calls Hanji by her name not mother. Dot's wife isnt spoken of because she killed herself for unknown reasons after she gave birth to Hanji. Later in life Dot adopted Marco and Marco is now 15 and closer to the kid's ages. All the grandkids go to Dot's every other weekend. Erwin and Jean live next door to Dot. Levi lives 45 minuets in one direction and Eren lives an hour away in another-  
> If you have any other questions just comment and I'll answer ASAP! :) Hope you enjoy!

My younger cousin Eren and I have always been close, but I kind of realized something today. The whole family was gathered today at Pop’s house for Thanksgiving. Everyone was gathered in the living room after the meal watching home videos.

Jean and Marco were on the floor, Kalura and Grisha where on the love seat, Pops and Mikasa on the couch, Hanji was presenting the videos, and me and Eren when squeezed on the single seat. My arm was around him and he was cuddled into my shoulder, it was completely normal for us, we’ve always been really touchy feely.

“Ok I created a video out of a bunch of home videos since Levi was born!” Hanji announced. The video started with Hanji in the hospital with me as a baby. In about 5 minutes after that it was Kalura in the hospital with Mikasa. The videos kept going and I wasn’t really paying attention till Eren came up. The room broke out into “Aww…” as it showed me holding Eren in the hospital when I was 5. It showed me looking deep into baby Eren’s deep green eyes, it was just simple as that.

More videos played till it got to one I remembered.

“Hanji! You got this on camera!” I ask.

“Yes! I’m so happy I did, too!” It was when I was 11 and Eren was 6. We were doing something like air plane but I threw him up then lowered him to my face and he kissed me and we repeated. Every time we kissed I counted till I reached 10 then I tackled him to the bed while he laughed and captured him within my limbs.

“Oh… My… God…” I say as burring my face in the back on Eren’s neck as everyone in the room laughed.

“Levi! You never mentioned we did this!” Eren shouts at me.

“You guys did that all the time!” Kalura giggled out.

“That’s adorable!” Marco says. I feel the vibration of Eren’s laughter from the area where my head is hidden. I sit back up and Eren turns to me.

“You’re blushing! Since when do you blush?!” Eren questions. The room laughs along with Eren till he quickly pecks me on the lips the resumes his previous position. Everyone takes that as normal behavior and then direct their attention back to the videos. More videos like when Marco joined the family or Mikasa’s 13th birthday. Then a video from last year shows up.

We aren’t really religious people but each Christmas Eve (a.k.a. my birthday) we go to this church for a small party. Everyone sings and reads different things till at the end of the night there is a small little dance. Me and Eren where dancing to white Christmas. He was leaned against me as I lead slowly. The video slowly cut off and showed me and Eren cuddling by the fire, asleep, in our Christmas pjs. Hanji narrated…

“We here have Eren and Levi sleeping. It’s about 1am I think now… Levi’s birthday has officially ended.” Hanji grabs a blanket and covered us with it. I moved a bit and held Eren tighter. Hanji giggled.

“They’re so adorable…” Hanji sighed and the video stops.

“What did you guys think?” She asks us. Jean starts clapping and everyone joins in. Pops gets up to hug Hanji.

“I loved it, sweetie.” He said.

“Thanks dad!” She replies.

“I think I’m gonna go lay down…” Mikasa tells us.

“I’ll join!” Jean says as standing up.

“Not a bad idea.” Marco adds. Eren looks at me and I nod. We really don’t use a lot of words sometimes. We stand up and join every one. Upstairs there are 3 rooms. One is Pops, One is Marco’s because he lives here full time, and one has 2 bunk beds in it for me, Mikasa, Jean, and Eren.

Once we get in Mikasa climbs the latter to her bed and Jean throws himself onto his.

“Marco, you can lay on my bed.” I tell Marco.

“Thanks!” He says as slowly sitting down onto the blanket covered mattress. I follow Eren up to his bed (Which is above mine) and we lay down facing the ceiling.

“That was a lot of food…” Eren says.

“Hell yeah.” I agree. He turns to his side now facing away from me and I know what he wants me to do. I wrap my arms around him and shut my eyes, till I hear Mikasa.

“Tch.”

“What?” I ask.

“When you guys are together you can’t stop touching each other.” She says. I roll my eyes and go back to holding Eren. But then I start thinking about what she said, we really are always holding each other like its nothing. It’s normal, right? Cousins are really close like this all the time, right? Wait… Mikasa and Jean, I don’t think ever even held each other in their lives. The only people who hold do the stuff we door really are only couples… Oh god. No… I don’t think of Eren like that… Do I? Well… NO! HE’S MY COUSIN WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE 5 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! But thinking about him like that I… Then that’s when it happens, my mind wonders down a path it shouldn’t be going down. Shit! Why am I getting hard!

“Fuck!” I say as sitting up.

“Levi? What’s wrong?” Eren asks.

“Nothing!” I say as rushing out of the room to the bathroom. Why do I have to relieve myself here?!


	2. The Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the end at 2am so its not the best, sorry! But I hope you like it! :)

As I flush down my semen I feel guilty, extremely guilty. I wash my hands for at least a minute because they feel so dirty to me. I walk back into the room and crawl back up to Eren.

“Shit?” He asks.

“What! No I…” wait, he can’t know what really happened.

“Well yeah… It was bad...” He opens up his arms signaling me to fall into them. I slowly maneuver myself into his hold.

“Why are you being so stiff?” He asks me. Ha, brat should have saw me 5 minutes ago.

“I’m not ‘stiff’” I told him.

“Well you seem really tense.” He says as holding me tighter. After a while he falls asleep. I just stay there thinking till I hear a noise.

“Levi…” Is he sleep talking? I turn to face towards him.

“I…” He takes a deeper breath.

“Can’t…” What the fuck is he dreaming about? I shake him.

“Eren wake up.” I tell him. “Levi?” He asks as opening his eyes.

“Go back to bed…” He says as grabbing my arm and wrapping himself in it. My face heats up as I register that I am holding him. We always do this, why do I feel so weird… In less than a minute he is back to his steady sleep breathing. I just kind of hold him tighter and try to fall asleep.

When I open my eyes I see that Eren is reading a book while I’m still wrapped around him. I feel our legs intertwined and my arm is wrapped around his waist.

“You up?” I hear him ask.

“Yeah!” I say as sitting up immediately.

“What time is it?” I ask. He hums then closes his book. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

“About nine-thirty.” He answers as showing me the screen for clarification. His lock screen is us from the other day when we all went to the park. Jean took a picture of us doing “The Spider” on the swings.

“Wanna take a walk?” He asks.

“Sure.” I say. He gets out of the bunk first then I follow. We head down stairs and everyone is in the kitchen drinking. We sneak are way to the door trying not to be caught in a conversation with are drunk family members. He grabs my favorite hoodie off of the coat rack.

“Hey!” I say, but he just giggles while putting it on. I just grab my sweatshirt and put it on.

“Hurry!” he tells me as holding open the door for me. I walk out as flipping my hood over my head.

“Could we take out your bike and I could ride on your pegs instead?” He asks.

“Sure, if you go get it.” I reply. He quickly runs to the open garage and gets the bike. He runs it out to me and smiles. I sigh and get on the bike, I can practically feel his smile as he gets on the pegs. He wraps his arms around my upper chest. I can feel his heart beating, I can feel the pace of his breathing. I start biking out of the alley way and down the hill to the park. I stand up on the bike and feel this wind running through my hair.

“You’re so short!” I Hear Eren squeak out.

“Tch.” I let out as sitting back down. I have to pedal a little bit more till we reach the park, it’s our usual destination. We get off of the bike and lean it against a tree. I walk over to a swing and sit down.

“Wanna try spider again?” He asks. Oh god.

“Sure…” I say. Please just say never mind Eren, please, please… Well what was I expecting? The little shit comes up in front of me and grabs the chains of the swing. He lifts himself up and gently puts his legs on both sides of me before sliding into place. We start swinging back and forth. He puts his forehead against mine and closes his eyes. I feel myself tense up, it’s happening again. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.

“Eren can you get up?” I ask.

“Why? I just got comfortable…” He sighs out.

“I…” What do I say, oh!

“I have to pee.” I say.

“Ugh.” He reaches up and maneuvers himself from the swing. I get up from the swing and run to the small woods behind the park.

“Pops masturbating… Hanji giving birth… Uncle Erwin having an orgasm…” I whisper trying to stop my boner from taking effect. And thankfully what worked. I start walking back to Eren. He is swinging slowly on the swing.

“Hey I’m actually getting tired again, can we head back?” He asks me.

“Sure.” I say. We get on the bike and I start going up the hill.

“Holly fuck this is hard.” I say, out of breath, trying to get up the hill. He just nuzzles his head into my back. Once we make it up the hill we ride into the garage and park the bike. “Can you carry me?” He asks.

“Fine.” I say as picking him up bridle style. I carry him inside and up the stairs. I walk into our room where Jean and Mikasa are asleep. I turn on a light and throw Eren up onto his bed. He makes a small noise then I crawl up to get his shoes off him, he can keep my hoodie for now. I then take off my shoes and then turn out the lights. Surprisingly sleep comes to take me away quickly.

I wake up to heavy breathing, its coming from Eren! I bolt out of my bed and up to his bunk, he is having a nightmare. Sweat is streaming down his face and sounds of discomfort leaking from his mouth.

“Eren,” I speak as shaking him, he’s not waking up.

“Eren!” I say a bit louder while shaking him harder. He shoots up into a sitting position while breathing fast. Tears start dripping down his face,

“Eren…” His attention turns right towards me as the tears start coming out faster.

“Levi!” He cries as quickly wrapping his arms around me.

“You’re alive!” He says with relief. Alive?

“Eren its ok, I’m right here.” I tell him as rubbing his back. He cries even harder and hugs me even tighter. A couple minuets pass and he has stopped crying, just a sniffle every here and there.

“Can you stay up here with me?” he asks.

“Of course.” I say as we lay back down. I wrap my arms around him and put one of my feet in between his like we always do.

“I love you.” He says as settling into my arm and falling back asleep. What?


	3. Alone

That’s normal right, to say ‘I love you’ to family members? With him it feels different, I don’t know. I lay there thinking about him for a while… I know he is asleep but I don’t care. “I love you, too.” I whisper into his ear. I then drift off to sleep.

_I am in a field under a big tree._

_“Levi.” A voice whispers from behind me, Its Eren. His arms are wrapped around me. I go to move but I can’t control my actions. He turns me towards him and starts to kiss me. “Levi!” I hear a voice, it’s Hanji. Then another figure pops up._

_“Eren!” I hear Kalura scream. Soon after the whole family is there looking in horror at us. Pops walks up to us shaking his head._

_“You naughty, naughty boys…” He says as pulling back his hand, then he slaps me. I then am transported to when I was 14. I was making out with an old friend of mine, Mike. But this event actually took place once before._

_“Levi?” tiny Eren’s voice squeaked. Soon as he said that the room around me changed and Mike was gone._

_“You kissed another boy?” Eren says._

_“Yes.” I state._

_“But that doesn't make sense…” Eren tells me._

_“Sure it does, love is love and it doesn't matter who it is with just as long as you love them, too. Some boys kiss each other and its ok.” I reply._

_“Can I kiss you? You’re a boy…” He asks._

_“Well I’m your cousin.”_

_“But I love you.”_

_“But we are family and…” He cuts me off_

_“No. You said it doesn’t matter who it is if you love them. I love you.” Young Eren says. All the sudden Eren is 13 again._

_“I love you.” He says again._

I wake up and I am in Eren’s bed alone. I look outside to see the sun shining at its brightest. I hear a noise coming from downstairs, then yelling, and screaming, I think something broke. Oh wait, they are just making breakfast.

I hop out of the bed and head downstairs. I enter the tiny kitchen that everyone is packed into.

“You slept in your clothes, too! Gross…” Jean says. I really don’t mind that comment as I head over to the cupboard for a glass.

“Oh but wasn’t it worth it to see them cuddling!” Hanji blurts out. Eren and I look immediately at each other, then at Hanji.

“No.” Eren says. I pick a glass and head over to the sink and fill it up with some tap water.

“Wait, how did you know?” Eren asks.

“Mikasa posted a picture to Facebook.” Hanji answers.

“What?” Eren and I say at the same time. We look at each other once again then head out of the room to the living room. We sit on the couch and I pull out my phone. He takes it from me and unlocks it and opens my Facebook app as I get a coaster to put my drink on. He hands me back the phone and I look up Mikasa page.

“Eren and Levi this morning…” The caption reads. The picture is me holding Eren. Our legs are intertwined and one of my hands is cupped over his. There were 12 shares, there was no deleting this picture from the internet now.

“Ugh…” Eren groans as throwing his head onto my shoulder.

“Why must she do things like this?” He asks rhetorically. I just stay still, not wanting his head to move.

“Hey I have a question…” He said.

“What?” I ask.

“What were you dreaming about last night? You woke me up once by moving, and when you did your face looked really confused in your sleep.”

“Oh, I had a weird dream about the family… Then it switched to a talk had with you when we were younger.”

“What talk?” He questioned.

“After you saw me making out with my old friend Mike…” I say as looking down.

“Oh.” He says.

“What was the nightmare you had last night? You said I died?”

“Yeah… It wasn’t pleasant. I really don’t want to talk about it.” He said. I just nod and we sit there a bit till Marco comes into the room.

“You guys are adorable!” He says as sitting down on the love seat with his tea. We both don’t respond, we just kind of stare at him. He starts giggling. Then Jean walks in.

“Hello Marco…” He says then looks at us.

“Jack, Rose.” He nods at us. But jean can’t hold it in, he begins to smirk at his own Titanic reference.

“Shut it, Iceberg.” I say. Eren giggles a bit at what I said and I steal Jean’s smirk.

“Ok, Ok.” Jean says as putting his hands up in surrender as sitting down next to Marco. The day goes on with awkward family bonding. A while later I walk outside and notice Eren in the yard sitting in the grass playing guitar. He is playing a song I never thought I would ever hear him play.

“I will be your father figure, Put your tiny hand in mind, I will be your preacher, teacher, Anything you have in mind.” Eren sings. I just listen to him play till the end of the song. “You little shit…” I mumble and he heard me.

“What? Oh Levi, I didn’t know you were there. Did you hear it?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“I was planning on surprising you with it.” He says sounding a little sad.

“I am surprised. I can’t believe you still remember that.” I tell him. When he was about 7 he and his dad got in a big fight and he came to me crying. I sang him that song trying to comfort him, and it worked.

“Well it helped me a lot to get through that, every time I got mad I just thought of you singing that.” He smiled. I sat down next to him.

“I have another one you might know…” Eren said as starting to play his gutair.

“I hear the ticking of the clock,

I’m lying here the room’s pitch dark…” this child.

“I wonder where you are tonight,

No answer on the telephone…” why is he ever.

“And the night gose by so very slow,

But still it won’t end though,

Alone…” I give up.

“Till now I always got by on my own,

I never really cared until I met you,

And still it chills me to the bone,

How do I get you alone?!

How do I get you alone?!” Little brat actually got me to sing. He falls back laughing.

“I can’t believe you sang!” He says in between his laughs.

“I swear if you tell anyone I…” I hear another voice of laughter. We both turn around and see Mikasa laughing while holding up her phone.

“MIKASA!” I say as beginning to run after her. If she posts that any where I swear. As she is running around the yard she taps her screen a few times then stops running and turns off her phone. I tackle her to the ground.

“Give me the phone.” I tell her as holding her down.

“Okay.” She says as handing me the phone. I unlock it but don’t know the passcode. She starts laughing.

“I don’t like you.” I say as getting off of her. I look back to see Eren on his phone already watching the video. I start charging towards him. Making sure no to harm his guitar that is beside him I pin him down.

“Let me see your phone.” I say. He gives it to me and I restart the video. While watching I’m about to smile but then something awkward happens. I didn’t realize but the whole time I was sitting on top of him which must have triggered something because now I was sitting on something… well… hard. His face turns bright red and he gets up as fast as he can, softly pushing me off.

“Sorry Levi… I… I…” He runs away embarrassed. I see him run into the house. I look over at Mikasa and she is looking at me.

“Well, Shit…” She says. I just stay silent while turning my attention to his left behind guitar.


	4. Admit

I leave his phone on his guitar and start walking away. I walk to the street, down the hill, to the park, and sit on a swing. I sit down and start swinging. My mind really is blank… I can’t think. I feel a cold chill rise from inside of me and flood to every part of me. He thought of me like that. He thought of me like THAT. I feel a giggle escape from my lips. What the fuck was that? Since when am I a teenage girl? Wait, I can’t be doing this he’s a lot younger than me. Isn’t that illegal? Yeah it is… I can’t be feeling like this… He can’t either. Maybe when he gets older. Wait what am I thinking? The brat is my cousin, I can’t do that. Why is this so hard?

While I think the sun goes down and stars fill the sky. I get up and head back to the house. I head up to the room, Jean and Mikasa aren’t in there yet. I crawl up the ladder to see Eren asleep and next to him is his “Forbidden Notebook” which is open, it’s open?! I crawl up beside the sleeping kid. He has had this notebook for a while and these are the only secrets that I don’t know about. I know I shouldn't read it but I need to.

“I think he knows. I messed up. Well I didn't mess up it was my hormone filled body. He was sitting on top of me and he kind of brushed against me there and… UGH I WANTED TO DIE RIGHT THERE!” I stopped reading. I flipped to the front of the note book. The date on the top was from 3 years ago, Eren was 10. I skimmed the page a bit till I came across my name.

“I think I like Levi. I don’t know… I remember last year I caught him making out with his friend and I was jealous. I told him I love him, and I do, I have actually. I think I practically grew up loving him. I don’t know, it’s not right, right?” He grew up loving me? I…

“Eren…” I whispered. I looked at his sleeping face. I put my forehead against his.

“Eren.” I said louder. I removed my forehead and planted a kiss on his cheek. I closed his note book and slid it under his pillow. I pulled the blankets over him, at least he was in his PJs. I hopped down and decided to get mine on and then hopped into bed. For some reason I fell asleep without any trouble.

I wake up to see I’m the only one in the room. I get ready and head down stairs. Everyone is panicking. I walk over to Mikasa.

“What’s happening?” I ask her.

“Eren’s gone.” She says.

“What?!” I say. She sighs then walks away. Then I walk to the front door. I run to the garage and grab the bike and start speeding through the drive way and onto the road. I ride past the park, he’s not there. I head over to this gas station we get stuff from sometimes, he’s not there. I bike past almost every area he could be, wait there is one place. When Eren was 8 we went to the cemetery and we stopped at the top of the hill there and he really found out the true concept of death there. He cried in my arms for a while.

“He’s there…” I whisper to myself. I just feel it… I bike back up the hill, past the house, keep going and I’m there. I throw my bike to the ground at the entrance and run up the hill of the dead till I see him, Eren. He is sitting there holding himself in a ball. I slowly walk up to him so he doesn’t realize I’m there.

“Eren…” I say. He looks up with his tear-stained face. I lower on to my knee whit a conserved expression, laying my hand on his shoulders.

“You saw it didn’t you.” He breathes out.

“Yes, but…” I’m cut off by his crying.

“Eren…” I say a rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry I just don’t know why truthfully, why I’m crying like this. It’s not like it would happen any way…” He says hysterically to himself.

“Eren…” I repeat.

“You don’t have to be like this with me anymore I get it… it’s fine I…” I cut him off.

“No Eren, It isn't fine.” I say

“What?” he asks.

“What’s going to happen isn’t fine.” I answer. 

"What do you mean? I’m con…” I grab his chin and he stops talking.

“I love you, too.” I say as closing the gap between us. Our lips touch. It’s not like the normal pecks we give each other, this has meaning. He opens his mouth a bit inviting me in. Our kiss deepens and my hands move to cradle his head. We break apart and I use my hands to wipe away his tears. I smile then offer him a hand.

“Come along, everyone is worried about you.” I tell him. He takes it and I help him up. He doesn’t let go though. We hold hands the rest of the way till we get to the bike. We hop on. As I start pedaling I start to speak.

“This will be interesting…” I say to him. I think he is still too shocked to comprehend what I had said.

“What?” He asks. I just nod my head side to side. We bike down the hill a bit then turn into the driveway. I see Mikasa see us pull up and announce it to everyone.

“Where in hell were you?” Kalura asks Eren as she storms out from the front door.

“I just took a walk.” He answers.

“Without telling anyone! And you were alone!” She states.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Eren tells his mother. She takes a breath then begins to go walk back inside. Once we put the bike back we both walk up to our room and shut the door. We both sit on my bed and stare at each other.

“How long have you known that I…” Eren started.

“Yesterday.” I answer.

“Really? Ok, since when did you start to think of me like…”

“A couple days ago, well that’s when I finally admitted it.” I say.

“Were cousins…” I tell him.

“I know. You’re 5 years older than me.”

“I know” I say. It’s awkward for about a good minuet till Eren pounces onto me and kisses me again. Lost in the moment. My hands run to his hips as he wraps his feet around me. My hands travel upwards to take off his shirt, but before I can continue I hear a giggle. It’s not coming from Eren, Its coming from Jean who so happens to be recording what is happening right now from his bunk. “Well I’ll be…” He laughs out. 

Shit.


	5. Palm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! School started and I had to deal with some family issues... but I'm back now and I will update quickly for the next few chapters :)

Jean just keeps looking at us and laughing. I look at Eren and his face is bright red.

“Please, Jean… Don’t.” Eren asks him.

“Wait, wait!” Jean tells him as tapping on his phone. He touches it one last time then turns it to us. I hear forgotten words spoken between us from moments ago till we see footage of us making out. Jean laughs more and falls back onto his bed.

“I knew it!” He says. Eren buries his head into my shoulder.

“Jean, stop.” I tell him.

“Ok… Ok… MIKASA!” He yells. I feel Eren tensing up, he’s nervous. He grabs a tighter hold on me. I wrap my arms around him but soon as I feel him settling down the door opens.

“What?” Mikasa asks. Jean points at us.

“Yeah, what?” I think she takes it as normal.

“Come here.” Jean tells her. She walks over and sits next to him.

“Jean.” I say warning him. But he doesn't listen. He plays the video and Mikasa’s face goes into shock.

“I… Well… Fuck…” She says, obviously not knowing what to say.  
Eren just tries to hold me tighter. We sit there in complete silence till Marco walks in.

“Why is everyone so quite?” He asks. Mikasa gets up and walks over to Marco. She whispers something into his ear and leaves the room. Marco’s attention directs towards us, then to Jean.

“May I see your phone?” He asks. Jean’s smirk returns as handing him the phone with the video playing. He taps the screen and I no longer hear the audio. He hands the phone back smiling.

“Whatever they do or choose to do is none of our business.” He says as walking out of the room. I give him a nod on his way out. Thank god for Marco. But then Jean gets really pissed off. He just gets up and leaves the room, too.

“Eren, they all left.” I say as rubbing his back. He picks his head up and looks at me. I see his eyes shine with tears.

“The adults can’t find out…” he says. I just continue rubbing his back, I keep a steady rhythm. Soon my movements alter his breathing so that they are in sync with my movements. He puts his head back into my shoulder. After a while his breathing isn't in sync anymore, and his arms have fallen from hugging me. Eren is asleep. I lay him down on the bed and leave. I walk down stairs into the living room. I sit down and sigh.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Hanji asks as coming to sit next to me.

“Just some stuff, I don’t want to talk about it.” I reply. She puts her hand on my back.

“If you ever need to talk…”

“I know.” I cut her off. I look over at her and she seems concerned.

“I’m ok, it’s nothing bad!” I tell her as getting up. I walk to the front door and leave. I start walking and thinking about everything. I really like him… fuck I love him to death. I’d do anything for that little brat. But the bad thing is id also do anything to him. Do I find him attractive? Yes… But there are so many other things. I can’t let the family know about us, by law were not allowed to date because of our ages, I can’t have a normal life with him as a partner. This is so fucking hard. But when I think of him my body sends chills up my back and warmth to my heart. I can’t picture myself with anyone but Eren. I’m so screwed.

When I arrive back at the house it’s getting darker outside. I walk inside to Eren watching TV. Everyone else seems to be preparing dinner in the other rooms. Eren is covered in two blankets sprawled out on the couch. I smile a bit at that. I walk over to him and jump behind him and hold him. He looks back at me and smiles.

“Where were you?” He asks me, eyes still focused on the screen.

“Walk.” I tell him. He hums in return as nuzzling into me. I can’t do it. I just want to kiss him, all I want is to kiss him… his lips are right there. I began to move closer to him. So. Close. Just when I’m about to plant my lips on him he grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch. His shoes are already on, mine too (gladly) because he drags me out the door and starts running down the hill. He doesn't stop till we are at the playground. He stops to catch his breath.

“What was the meaning of…” I’m cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I move my hands to his hips. He opens his mouth witch deepens the kiss. He wraps his arms around my neck. I guide our bodies in a rhythm to match the kiss. He pulls his face away from mine for a minute.

“I fucking love you.” He says. I smile a bit. But before I can say anything he attacks me to the ground. He has me pinned down as we make out. I escape his lips for a moment.

“We need to…” He cuts me off again.

“…go back for…” and again.

“…dinner, I’m…” and AGAIN.

“…starving.”

“Why don’t you just have me?” He says as resuming his kissing.

“I need actual food br…” This time I’m not cut off by his lips, I’m cut off by his hand doing something it shouldn't be doing.

“Eren!” I scream. His hand is palming me through my pants. He has the shittiest smirk on his face.

“Were in public!” I shout.

“Then move me somewhere more private….” He tells me. He pulls me up to his lips and wraps his feet around me. I get up with the kid around me, his tongue still fighting with mine. He’s about the same weight as me so it isn't very hard to move him, but he’s still growing, imagine him in some years.

“Get off, brat.” I tell him. He sighs and gets down, but he just grabs my hand and drags me down one of the paths in the woods right next to the park. We keep going till we arrive at this rock/small cliff in front of one of the many streams in this park. He leads me onto the rock and gets in the same position we were just in a minuet ago. He began palming me again.

“Eren…” I breathed out. As he got faster his grin got bigger. He started to unzip my pants. But I stopped him.

“Not here you horny little brat.” I told him. He looked at me and sighed lying next to me.

“Just don’t you think you’re going a bit fast?” I ask him.

“Honestly no, but I will respect your decisions.” He tells me.

“You are 13.”

“I know.” 

“How do you even know what to do?” I ask.

“Sources…” He tells me.

“Tch…” We just both lay on our backs, hand in hand, watching all the colors fade in the sky.

“Shit…” I say to myself.

“What?” Eren asks.

“We’re late to dinner…”


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm poopy. Sorry I didn't upload sooner!!! I added a small side relationship in this chapter but it's not going to be anything. And I seriously will get better with posting and length of my chapters :)

We run back up to the house and open the door. Everyone is sitting at the table eating.

“There you guys are!” Carla announces as everyone looks at us. Jean gives us a disgusted look then goes back to eating. Mikasa just looks at us with a plain expression. Marco and everyone else greet us back with a smile.

“Levi, honey, your fly is down.” Hanji tells me. Shit. Shit. SHIT. My face turns red as a turn around to fix it. I turn back to the table as normal as I can be but the blush won’t fade.

“Are you boys going to join us?” Pops asks. We nod and rush to our seats, and of course, they always are next to each other. The family drops the topic by continuing their conversation. We fill our plates with the food on the table.

“Did you hear, Levi?” Hanji asks me.

“About what?” I reply. She looks at me with a concerned expression.

“Mike…” She answers.

“What happened to him?” I question.

“Well his parents were homophobic as you know… he couldn’t take it anymore…”

“What are you saying?” I understand but I need her to tell me.

“He’s dead, sweetie.” She finally tells me. I stand up.

“Excuse me…” I say as walking off to my room. I open the door and walk to my bed to sit down. I just think about him for a minute. He was my first and only boyfriend. I remember, I was out since 6th grade and when I was in 7th grade he asked me out. In 9th grade were still going out and that’s when… when we stepped out of the virgin circle. But then in 10th grade we broke up. The reason was because his homophobic parents walked in on us having sex. They forbid him from seeing me again, but in school we still were always together. Then we went to the winter formal together and somebody took a picture of us dancing together and posted it on the website. After that I didn’t see him again. I went to his house a month after to find out that they moved. And that was that.

I didn’t notice but I was crying while I was looking into my past. Tears were already dripping of my chin. I haven’t cried in a good while so I gave in to the humane urge. My vision became blurred and then noises escaped from my mouth. I leaned over and grabbed a pillow trying to muffle my noises in there, but that really didn’t help. All the sudden a door burst open.

“Levi…” His tender voice spoke. He shut the door behind him and came to my side. I felt his weight shift the bed. He carefully put his arm around me and that just made it even worse. I fell into his lap sobbing. He rubbed my back, comforting me. I could feel him thinking, trying to figure out what to say to me. I brought myself together just a little bit so I could look up at him.

“You don't have to do anything… You can't…” I tell him.

“Levi.” He says. He embraces me, holding me.

“I know I can't do anything to help you right now, but what you can do for yourself get it all out.” He tenderly speaks. So I listen to just that. Emotions flooding my body… It comes out in a storm. He holds me down so I don't create damage to the property around us. He's not afraid of me though, it's like he understands.  
After the fit, Eren just runs his fingers through my hair. It's completely silent except the sniffles that come from me every minuet or so.

“I love you, just wanted you to know that.” He whispers.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

“Let's get you to bed.” He says. I nod in return and he helps me stand up. He runs over to the dresser. He gets a pair of boxers and a shirt for me, and a pair for himself. He hands me over mine and then gets dressed. I pull my shirt off, then my pants. But when I do that I catch Eren looking.

“Brat…” I say. He looks immediately away. I smile a bit, but he doesn't know. We do the regular routine as always. Climbing up into Eren’s bed and cuddling.

“Hey, Levi…” He speaks. I hum in response.

“Tomorrow is Sunday.” He tells me.

“Yeah, what about it?” I ask.

“We have to go back home tomorrow.” I forgot, I don't live with him forever.

“I'll see you next weekend.” I tell him.

“I don't want to be with out you for a whole week, not now.”

“It's always been like that, brat.”

“No, it hasn't.” He says as leaning over to kiss me. I turn over to kiss him back.

“Then text me.” I say.

“But I want to hold you.” Oh god… This child is acting like prince fucking charming right now.

“Shut up.” I say while turning over. I can feel his smile as his arms creep around me.

“No.” He says as nuzzling his head into my neck. After that it goes quite. His breathing evens out, his grip loosens. I take my one hand and pet his hair for a minuet then put it back down. I have to sleep. God knows I need sleep. Oh but guess what… I can't sleep. Fuck. I just lie there till a door opens. It's Jean, followed by Marco.

“I have to get to bed.” He tells Marco.

“Ok.” Marco says. Jean then heads over to my bunk and I play sleep.

“You're lucky…” Jean says. I open my eyes to see his lips planted on Marco’s.

“Good night.” Marco says as leaving the room. What?... What? Did that just… Oh god Levi you can't. I start laughing. I sit up and look over to Jean.

“Holy shit. No, no, no, no, Levi!” He says. I continue to laugh to myself.

“I guess we all have secrets now, don't we?


	7. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I lie to you guys so much. I'm back though! The past two months I just haven't been motivated to write... But any way I got another chapter out FINALLY. So I hope you enjoy, and sorry about the wait!

“No! Fuck! Levi I swear… Fuck! No, no, no…” Jean says while pacing back and forth across the room. I just continue a light giggle..  
“It's not funny!” He shouts quietly.  
“It kind of is.” I say still with a simile.  
“Well he's not even blood related to me… unlike you and fuck face behind you!” When he says that I look behind me at Eren. Who would ever call this magnificent creature ‘fuck face’.  
My light mood ends and I just stare at him.  
“You mad that I called your boyfriend a name? Aww poor…” I cut him off.  
“Jean, fucking go to bed.” I tell him and nuzzle back into Eren. Eren hums a bit in his sleep while his body readjusts around me.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He speaks while falling into his nest of unwashed blankets.

I wake up, alone. The only one in the room in fact. I scratch the back of me head, realizing that I need to touch up my under cut soon, and hop down out of bed. I leave the room and go downstairs. I hear the faint voices of my family actually having a calm conversation. I walk into the kitchen to be welcomed by Hanji, Kalura, and Eren all in a good mood.  
“Good morning!” Kalura and Hanji say at the same time, Eren smiles and nods in sync to the words.  
“Why are you all so happy?” I ask.  
“Well, we arranged some plans that you might like…” Hanji starts, then she looks over at Eren.  
“Um… Well… Since you were going through a kinda hard moment I brought up the idea that you come stay with me for a week… They said yes so…” Eren shyly sputters out.  
“That… I'd love that.” I say in response.  
“Great!” Hanji exclaims. “I'll take Levi with me to get some clothing and other things from the house real quick then… Why don't I just drive him to your house then?!”  
“That would be amazing!” Kalura says.  
“Could I maybe travel with you guys Hanji?” Eren asks.  
“I don't see why not?!” I really don't understand why Hanji is so excited about all this. Eren looks over at his mom who nods ‘yes’ and Eren gets up to hug me..  
“Do you even know what you got yourself into brat?” I whisper into his ear so nobody else can hear.  
“Yes, and I'm hoping I'm correct.” he whispers back as breaking the hug.  
“Why don't you boys go get yourselves all packed up then we can leave?” Kalura tells us.  
“Okay!” Eren replies as almost sprinting to get packed.  
“Tch, brat…” I say as following him. I make my way up the stairs, Eren is already out of sight. I go into our room to see him shoving all of his belongings into his bag. He doesn't even acknowledge me till I sit down on his bed.  
“Start packing!” He whines at me.  
“I'm not motivated to.” I tease him. His eyes change to a determined state, I smirk a bit when I remember what happened when he did that previously. During Easter Jean cracked a egg on Eren's head and he was pissed. Eren looked around and soon as his eyes wondered over to the carton of eggs his face changed and he grabbed one. He cracked it and then forced it down Jean’s throat. That was a good day, But back to the present. He slowly moves to sit on the floor between my legs. He rests his chin on my knee.  
“Your not… Motivated.” He purrs out while moving his hand onto my other knee. He looks me directly in the eye. I feel his warm hand headed up my inner thigh. I feel the skin under his touch tingle. His hand slip up the leg of my boxers and keep going. I readjust my seating, my body wants his hands all over me. Sadly his hand stops right before he reaches where I need him.  
“That's to bad…” He draws out as rubbing his hand all the way back to his head on my knee.  
“Eren.” I say as silently begging with my eyes.  
“Not until you pack. If you do it quick I'll add a treat in for you later.” he tells me with a with. He heads back over to his bag and I give in. Running over to my stuff, I practically shove all my belongings into my bag. After a minuet of checking to see if I left anything I walk over to Eren and stand above him.  
“I'm done, brat.” I tell him as leaning down to kiss his neck then leave the room. I could feel the heat of his face as walking out. I make my way down the stairs and to Kalura and Hanji in the kitchen. They both are just laughing at the table.  
“What's so funny?” I ask them.  
“We're just talking about…” Kalura starts but then is cut off by her own laughter.  
“The ‘talk’ you had to give Eren when he was younger.” Hanji says then goes back to giggling.  
“What talk?” I ask. My question just brings them another wave of cackling.  
“Oh god.” I hear from behind me, Eren was standing there.  
“What?” I ask again.  
“Some are bigger and that feels better.” Hanji giggles out. Eren starts to join in the laughter. Hanji is quoting me from a sex talk I had with him when he was younger, at this point in the talk I was bringing up gay sex and… I think you get the idea.  
“Oh fuck.” I say as walking out the room, leaving my bag.  
“Honey! Come back, I'm sorry!” Hanji calls after me. I still move away from the vicinity with chuckling I the back around. I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. I look beside me and it was Grisha. I look over to him and smile a bit, and the favor is returned. He faces towards me and pats my back.  
“I hear your coming with us for the week.” He says.  
“Yep.” I reply. Grisha and I barely talk, and when we do it’s usually a bit awkward. I awkwardly shift on the couch till he nods and puts his attention back to the television. I stay there trying to get into whatever Grisha was watching, but it was uninteresting to me.  
“Levi!” I hear Eren call out. I get up from the couch and head over into the kitchen. As I'm walking I still hear a faint giggle. Right before I turn back around Eren comes out and drags me by my hand into the kitchen.  
“Why don't you boys go get ready for the day and then we can leave?” Kalura ask/tells us.  
“Okay!” Eren says as bobbing his head to one side, letting all his hair follow him. He looks up at me and smiles then grabs my hand and, yet again, drags me along with him.  
“Brat, we need clothes.” I motion back to the kitchen where our bags our.  
“I left an outfit out for you this morning up here.” He says as continuing and going onto the stairs. I follow along up the stair case till we reach the top. Our rooms door is right there so Eren opens it and let's us inside. I look over to my bed and see two outfits laid out, must not of noticed that this morning. He keeps pulling me along until we are in the bathroom. He shuts the door then looks at me.  
“You wanna take a shower together?” He asks.  
“Last time we did that was five years ago.” I tell him.  
“So…” He semi-begs. I sight.  
“Fine, Eren.” I say as taking off my shirt. I can feel his grin with the moment I can't see him because of my shirt. He begins rapidly stripping as I take off my pants. I get into the shower and start the water.  
“Fuck.” I shout as turning the knob to the more hot side because right now the water is as cold as jack frosts piss. I hear Eren laughing before he enters the shower and closes the glass door. He presses against me and reaches for the bottle soap that's on the shower head rack. I feel my breath hitch as I notice what else he's pressing against me. Before I can really appreciate what is happening he pulls away. He opens the bottle and squirts some on his hands. He mixes it around his fingers then starts to massage my back. I roll my head a bit as he moves around my shoulders. His hands then move down my back, slowly, then make their way around my waist. He pulls me closer and rests his head on my shoulder. He's one tall ass 13 year old.  
“Hey, Levi.” He whispers into my ear.  
“Yes?” I reply to my name.  
“I…” Eren's cut off by some one walking into the bathroom.


	8. Chinese Food or Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I'm so sorry it keeps taking me this long to update!! Here's a filler chapter. I'll try to get chapters out sooner but I can't make any promises at the moment. But also I re-read somethings and thought you may need some clarification on some things (or should I say Clarafication)
> 
> So I notice I keep using Kaurla one sentence than Carla the other. Sorry about that, I'll just be usin Carla for now on.
> 
> Also in the first chapter I mentioned Levi's birthday being not the 24th... It's actually the 25th. Just for this story I'll keep it as the 24th.
> 
> In the first chapter when they go to the park and come back to sleep, it was 9:30 PM not am. They ate thanksgiving dinner, napped, woke up at 9:30pm, went to the park, came back home, slept.
> 
> Also in the last chapter, the shower is one of those sliding glass door ones, so that's how Hanji was able to see them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this filler chapter! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! :)

Eren's hands move to my shoulders with lightning speed.

“Hey boys! I just wanted to check in with Eren about…” Hanji's eyes then recognize the situation.

“You guys still shower together! That's adorable!” She says as pulling out her phone.

“Hanji, were naked.” I tell her. Before she can take a picture she puts it away.

“Oh yeah.” She says.

“But you wanted to check in with something?” Eren asks as continuing to massage my back.

“Right! Your mom asked if Armin would still be coming over tomorrow night.”

“Yeah! Levi you'd get to meet my best friend then!” He answers with a smile.

“Okay, I'll leave you boys then.” She smiles then walks out closing the door.

“Did she just fucking…” I stop talking when I feel Eren leaving a trail of kisses along my shoulder blade, along with a short giggle from the brat.

“You're so short!” He tells me. I turn around to cast a glare, but Eren's smile makes my expression fail. I raise my hands up to his cheeks. His smile remains as he moves his head towards my face. Our foreheads connect and our eye connections are made. His arms move to wrap around my waist, as mine start tracing down his jaw bone so I can eventually hold on around his neck. Once we are intertwined his face gets serious.

“Levi?” He says with a questioning tone.

“What?” I ask.

“I love you.” And with those words he lightly smiles again. I lean forward and slowly mold my lips onto his. We start lightly kissing with love in our minds, but things get heated quickly. I push him against the wall and flick my tongue across his lower lip, asking for entry. He opens his mouth and I rush in. I feel his tongue immediately surrender to me.. While I focus on kissing, I realized why he submitted to me so quickly. He was focused on something else. I thrust into his hand, wanting it to be something else. I feel all my energy rushing south. I parted with him to breathe.

“Brat.” I gritted out. I crash my lips on his again, and pull his hand away. I start grinding our bare erections on each other.

“Fuc…” Eren breathes out, but then cut off by a loud knock on the door.

“I forgot, Carla wants to know pizza or Chinese food for tomorrow!” Hanji speaks loudly through the door. Eren backs up and looks me directly in the eye.

“Pizza!” He yells back awkwardly. After a minute of silence I talk.

“Maybe another time…” I tell him, as reaching for the shampoo.

We finish the shower and are dressed we walk back into the bedroom.

“All our stuff is downstairs right?” I double check. He hums a yes. I walk over to the door, then stop. Eren looks at me confused.

“Last time we’ll be alone till tonight.” I tell him as leaning in for a kiss. It's quick, but passionate. I open the door and rush down the stairs. I step into the hallway toe heel. I make my way into the kitchen to be greeted by Erwin.

“I'm guessing you just got up?” I ask the man. 

“Yeah.” He says as guiding his mug to his lips. I nod and look behind me, where's Eren? I also look around to see all our stuff is gone. I think Erwin caught on to my confusion.

“They are packing up the car. And if Eren isn't clung to your side he most likely went out there when you weren't looking.”

“Ok.” I say as walking out of the kitchen. I walk over to the living room and look out the front door. He's there. I open the door and walk over to the car. Hanji is also out there finishing putting all our bags in our truck. She shuts the door to the long trunk then looks over to me.

“Ready?”she asks.

“Yeah.” I reply.

“Wait, don't we have to say goodbye to everyon…” Eren gets cut off by Hanji.

“It's fine we’ll see them again.” She walks over to the drivers side and hops in. I walk over to the passenger side motioning Eren to come with.

“You can sit in the middle seat.” I tell him. He climbs in with a smile and that makes my lips turn up just a bit. I get in then shut the door. Hanji puts her keys in the ignition while we both buckle up.

“Let's go!” Hanji says as pulling out of the drive way. I make eye contact with Eren and he looks ecstatic, hopefully this weekend I'll see more expressions on his face.


	9. Chocolate Chip Bagels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUCH A BAD PERSON ARGGGGGGGHHH  
> This is just a filler, SORRY! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever!!! Thanks for all the nice comments!! I definitely will write more, no month long breaks!

We started driving to my house about 20 minuets ago. Hanji and Eren were in a discussion about bagels.  
“Oh but blueberry is the best!” Hanji says a bit to enthusiastically.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no. The ones with the chocolate inside of them!” Eren tells her. She snapped her neck over to face Eren.   
“That’s a thing?! “   
“HANJI, YOUR GOING TO CRASH THE CAR!” I scream at her.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Hanji apologizes.  
“But really?!” She turns back to Eren.  
“HANJI!” I scream again. She finally puts her eyes back on the road and I sigh with relief. I start to hear a faint giggle from Eren, he’s trying to hold it in. After a minuet I see Hanji elbow him and they start cackling. I give a death stare to Eren them, but it soon fades as Eren connects his cheerful eyes with me. The ends of my lips curl up as I roll my eyes and direction to the window. Eren sharply inhales.  
“Is that… Is that a smile I see?” he jokes.  
“Oi, shut up.” I tell him, my lips only curving more. He pokes my nose before turning his attention back to Hanji.

After more talks about bagels and such, we arrive. Hanji pulls into a spot on the street then turns the keys to off.  
“I’ll just wait for you to get clothes.” Hanji tells me. I nod then open the door.  
“Wait! Can I come with? I want to see your room!” Eren exclaims.  
“You’ve seen it already.” I say.  
“Yes, but it probably changed.” He say innocently.  
“Fine, come on.” I say as I hop out of the truck. I hear him shut the door and run after me. Once we reach the door, I grab the hidden key from inside one of my old shoes on the porch and walk in. Eren shuts the door and grabs my face, quickly guiding our lips together.   
“Couldn’t keep your hands off me any longer, hmm?” I ask him, as pushing him away to start making my way to my room.  
“Leviii~” he whines after me. I turn around and he almost walks into me.  
“Oh shit, guess what I forgot! Would you be a dear and get my bag from my car?” I say as pecking him real quick. I start running up the stairs. I hear him sigh, but turn around heading to the car. Good boy. Once I reach my room I go into my drawers and pick out a few outfits. How many days was I staying again? Ah right, till next Sunday. Soon after gathering all my clothes on the bed Eren comes back with his task completed.   
“Thank you.” I tell him. I throw the bag on the bed and ruffle up his hair real quick. I neatly put the clothes into the bag then realize I forgot something that might me important. I go over to my bed side dresser and get a pouch out from a drawer.  
“How do you keep your room so clean all the time?” He asks. I shrug ask an answer as tossing the pouch into my bag.  
“What’s that?” Eren questions. I lean over to his ear.  
“Something that might come in handy.” I whisper and go back to packing. I can feel his face go bright red behind me. I double-check that my toiletries and etc. are still in the side pockets of the bag then zip it up.  
“Come along, brat.” I tell him, squeezing his cheek while walking away.  
“Hey!” Eren says running after me.


End file.
